


Tranches de vie

by heera_o



Series: Un arbre, une obsession, plein de drabbles [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Threesome - F/M/M, beaucoup de fluff, un peu de angst, énormément de Leo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous vous souvenez l'explosion de drabbles ? C'est la suite, mais les gen'. Bon okay y'a quelques couples qui traînent mais c'est principalement les relations générales entre les Sept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranches de vie

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo - G  
Il les protégera de tout.  
Il n'était peut être pas puissant ou le plus convainquant, ou le plus intelligent ou le meilleur tacticien. Et il s'est peut-être dit pendant des années qu'il n'avait pas grande utilité dans leur petite équipe.  
Mais il avait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que tous les enfants d'Hephaistos possédait à un degré plus ou moins important, quelque chose qui lui était tellement inné qu'il l'oubliait parfois.  
Leur donner les bonnes armes, les bons outils pour les rendre encore plus efficaces qu'ils ne l'étaient. C'était ça sa force. Son don  
C'était comme ça qu'il les sauverait.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo (Leo->Hazel/Frank sous entendu) - G  
\- Ta gueule !  
Et, étrangement, Frank le fait mais Leo ne prends même pas le temps d'apprécier et continue sur sa lancée.  
\- Je t'ai rien fait okay ? RIEN ! J'ai pas choisi de venir ! N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, je le sais, et tu aurais préféré, fantastique ! Pas la peine de m'en vouloir ! Ouais j'ai le béguin pour Hazel, t'en es amoureux tu vas pas me le reprocher quand même ? T'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que j'ai pas plus de chance avec qu'elle qu'avec toi, alors juste... juste fous moi la paix okay ?  
Et il quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank - PG  
L'air satisfait a disparu. Et les vantardises. Et l'humour pas drole. En fait, c'est même tout juste si ils arrivent à croiser le petit mécanicien au moment des repas. D'ailleurs, repas est un grand mot. Déjà qu'il n'est pas épais...  
Bien sur que Leo l'énerve parfois mais c'est aussi un compagnon alors tendance pyrophobique ou pas, cette flamme là, il aimerait vraiment qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas.  
Quand il en parle à Hazel, elle sourit et l'enlace.  
\- Je savais bien que tu l'aimais bien.  
Frank grogne. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'aimait bien ! C'était.. C'était.  
Il y réfléchirait plus tard. D'abord réparer le réparateur...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank - PG  
Un mot après l'autre, ils se hurlent dessus. .  
Hazel et Frank insistent qu'il vaut mieux que ça, qu'il devrait se comporter avec plus de dignité, de choisir ses relations plus soigneusement.  
Et le grec serre les dents, leur rétorque qu'il a 21 ans, l'âge de s'amuser, tout le monde ne trouve pas l'amour de sa vie à 16 piges, c'est peut-être la majorité chez les Sept, mais pas dans le monde, faut pas croire ! Et que d'ailleurs même si on trouve, quand ça marche pas, on a bien le droit de retomber sur ses pattes comme on veut ! Merci, au revoir !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank - G  
\- Perdu.  
Affalé dans la poussière, Leo proteste par principe.  
\- C'est facile quand on fait deux têtes de plus que les autres ! Si on se battait sur mon terrain tu..  
\- Je sais.  
\- Uh ?  
Le praetor lui tends la main.  
\- Tu es unique. On peut apprendre à se battre. Mais ce que tu fais... ? Il faut un talent particulier.  
\- Oh...  
Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le confirme dans ses fanfaronnades. Et a voir le sourire discret d'Hazel derrière la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tient, elle sait parfaitement que de telles paroles... c'est de la triche.  
Il se laisse remettre sur pied sans rien dire.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Piper - G  
Sa chute n'était rien de plus qu'un avertissement de ce qui l'attendait. La douleur, la mort même. La totale insouciance de ceux qu'il avait prit pour ses amis.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'ami ! C'était le problème quand on était... est bien lui. On était la personne préférée de personne, personne ne se souciait vraiment de...  
\- Tu dramatises.  
Leo ouvrit un oeil.  
\- MENSONGE ! TRAHISON !! Je t'ai fait confiance.  
Piper secoua la tête et lui tendit la main.  
\- Tu es sur la glace depuis moins de cinq minutes. et "peut-être" que maintenant tu vas me laisser te donner un cours de patinage ?

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, les Sept, Nico, Will, Reyna - G  
Dire qu'ils leur avaient fallu tout ce temps pour corriger ça ! Assez longtemps pour que sa relation amoureuse avec Calypso cafouille et que celle avec les deux romains commence, c'est dire !  
Sauf qu'ils avaient désormais le temps... le temps de corriger ça !  
Il fit découvrir disney et dreamwork à Hazel et Calypso. Piper, Annabeth et Reyna les rejoignant parce que "oh moi aussi !".  
Cela leur prit plusieurs semaines, parfois les garçons les rejoignant, parfois non.  
Il avait juste oublié un petit effet secondaire... Et quand toute la bande se retrouva régulièrement à fredonner sans pouvoir s'en empêcher... il croisa les doigts pour que personne ne se souvienne que c'était son idée.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Piper - PG  
Dire des idioties, sortir la plaisanterie malvenue, Leo en avait fait sa spécialité. Les gens sous-estimaient l'humour... Rajoutez à ça le bon sourire et les gens tombaient dans le panneau...  
Bien entendu, cela avait des défauts, par exemple de vous faire détester un peu plus mais eh ! Il fallait ce qu'il fallait et si ça pouvait lui éviter de souffrir, le prix était acceptable...  
Mais tout le monde ne se faisait pas avoir. Leo n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose... En attendant, il acceptait sans un mot l'étreinte de Piper et laisse le masque tomber.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso - G  
\- Veux pas !  
Leo, dans les bras d'Hazel trouvait le moyen de s'agripper à elle et à Frank d'une poigne étonnante dans un aussi petit corps.  
Piper se rapprocha.  
\- Sois sage.... Tu ne veux pas aller avec Calypso ? Tu aimes bien Calypso non ?  
L'espace d'un instant, Leo eut l'air tiraillé.  
\- Mais... mais... C'est Hazel et... et Frank que je vais marier...  
Tout le monde bloqua. Hazel rougissait et Frank ouvrait la bouche sans produire un son. Annabeth fut la première à reprnedre ses esprits;  
\- Hazel... ET... Frank ?  
Le mini-Leo eut un grand sourire.  
\- OUIP !!  
Calypso parti dans un fou rire.  
\- S'il vous plait !!! Laissez-moi lui raconter quand il sera de retour !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Léo, les sept - PG  
Le tournis et le mal de tête finiraient bien par se calmer... c'était qu'une bosse, c'était... woah  
Eeeeeeeeeet... il avait l'air d'avoir le grand plaisir de ne pas avoir le crane (un peu plus) en miettes à Frank en plus. AH ! Personne ne résistait à Leo Valdez. Il était loin le temps où Frank le laissait littéralement tomber !  
Oh et la plus jolie des princesses zombies pointait son petit nez. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jolie... Plus quatre ado à l'air inquiet derrière elle.  
Leo ricana d'un air idiot et se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de Frank et lui patpata mollement la joue.  
Septième roue. Pff ! Qu'elle se bouffe donc ça l'aut' dvinité...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, (Hazel) - G  
Furieux, Frank attrape Leo par le col, le relève.  
Parfois il aimerait que les dieux se trouvent de nouveaux pions, puis il se souvient et se dit que non, au moins, eux sept, ils ils sont une équipe rodée...  
-Tu vas tous nous tuer ! TU vas te tuer !  
Leo se libère mollement, sourcils froncés.  
\- Je peux encore tenir...  
\- Annabeth peut te remplacer !  
\- Pas au même niveau !  
Frank le relâche.  
\- Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, c'est Hazel qui viendra te chercher. Elle est inquiète aussi.  
Il voit le corps mince se crisper puis se détendre.  
Satisfait, le romain le prends dans ses bras. Avant même d'être dans son lit, le mécano s'est endormi.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Piper - Frank/Hazel/Leo - G  
Elle pouvait deviner d"avance la satisfaction que sa mère retirerait de cette histoire... mais avait-elle le choix ? Leo était amoureux et elle était convaincue que Frank et Hazel n'étaient pas insensible à leur bricoleur.  
Mais entre le manque de confiance de Leo, le sérieux de Frank et le euh... 1940-isme ? d'Hazel... ce n'était pas gagné. A moins d'y mettre son nez.  
C'était des romains que tout dépendrait... Leo ne ferait rien qui l'avantage. Mais comment ?  
Elle eut sa réponse en écoutant son bungalow et grimaça. C'était crétin... mais elle n'avait rien de mieux.  
Le plan "jalousie" avait juste besoin d'être affiné.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Piper, (Frank/Leo/Hazel) - G  
Non mais zut quoi !  
Pendant des mois, les Aphrodites n'avaient accordé qu'une importance limitée à Leo et maintenant il devenait un prix à obtenir ?  
Piper aimait beaucoup certains de ses demi-frères et soeurs mais pour les autres, des baffes qui se perdaient ! Urgh !  
Elle ne laisserait pas Leur bricoleur à n'importe qui !  
Dommage que ça n'ai pas fonctionné avec Calypso. Elle l'aimait bien... Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment interdire aux Aphrodites de l'approcher.  
Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule solution.  
Le message-iris de Piper prirent les deux Romains au dépourvu... sans parler du "LEVESQUE ! ZHANG ! Vous allez venir m'arranger ça tout de suite !"

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Hazel, Frank, Calypso (Leo) - PG  
Penser qu'après tout ce que Leo avait fait pour elle, la nymphe le remerciait ainsi, voilà qui rendait Hazel furieuse.  
Suivi de Frank, plus calme mais pas plus heureux, elle prends la fille à part.  
Aucun des deux ne s'attendent à la réaction de Calypso, bras croisés et le regard noir à l'appui.  
\- , Ce n'est pas "moi" qui lui brise le coeur, fille de Pluton. Certes il dort peu dernièrement. Tout ça pour fabriquer je ne sais quel jeu idiot avec un bras pour ton anniversaire, fils de Mars.  
Une grimace dégoûtée et elle s'éloigne.  
\- Vous, vous ne seriez jamais arrivé sur mon île. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vous trouve.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, les Sept, des Hephaistos - G - SPOILERS  
Revenir avait été génial... pendant quelques heures. Ensuite... disons que ses amis avalaient mal qu'il leur ai laissé penser qu'il était mort. Oups ?  
Du coup, il se pliait en cinq pour se faire pardonner. Il aidait Annabeth sur certains des projets "Midas", quelques regards larmoyants avaient fait craquer Piper... Percy était juste heureux qu'il soit vivant et Calypso libre... pour Jason, il y avait encore du boulot par contre. . Quand aux Hephaistos, le pardon était venu quand il avait révélé les rouleaux d'Archimède.  
Et puis il y avait Frank et Hazel... le pardon facile... mais le câlin... à couper le souffle !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel - angst ?  
La colère le rend aveugle à la souffrance  
Il ignore ses blessures, la fatigue et brûle. Encore et encore, toujours plus.  
Derrière lui, Hazel et Frank ne se réveillent pas et cela l'enrage encore plus. Est-il arrivé trop tard ? Sont-ils resté trop longtemps sous l'eau ?  
Il n'a pas ni envie, ni besoin de gadget pour vaincre cette saleté de monstre aqueux.  
Il est le fils du Dieu du feu terrestre, si puissant qu'un dieu fluvial le supplia un jour de ne pas l'évaporer !  
Les boules de feu s’enchaînent, le sol à ses pieds devient cendres,  
Le fils d'Hephaistos pleure, hurle et brûle.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Piper, Leo, Calypso, Calypso/Leo - G  
Savoir que c'est terminé ne veut pas dire l'accepter. Alors ils décident d'aller voir Piper.  
\- Vous aimez être ensemble mais en même temps ça vous frustre... ? Vous savez... je me souviens de cette légende... autrefois, les humains avaient deux fois plus de membres mais un seul coeur. Puis un Dieu, mécontent, les a coupé en deux. Depuis les humains cherchent leur autre moitié. C'est peut-être votre cas ? La frustration venant du fait que ce n'est pas "sensé" être de la romance ?  
Leo et Calypso échangent un regard et se serrent la main. Vraie ou fausse, cette explication leur plait assez...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, (Piper, Jason) - G  
Perdre leur amitié, la première qu'il ait connu, faisait parti des grands "yep pas question..." de Leo.  
Alors oui, ce n'est qu'une illusion, un mirage, un mensonge de plus d'Hera/Junon quelque soit le nom qu'elle utilise à ce moment là...  
Mais contrairement à Piper, il décide de ne pas s'attarder dessus.  
Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai mais ils le ressentent pourtant... alors il en profite. Et si un jour, Piper et Jason reprennent leur esprit, tant pis pour lui, ça lui va. Il aura apprécié le truc tant qu'il le pouvait, après tout, c'était comme ça que Leo vivait sa vie.


End file.
